The Real Me
by Silver Moon Serenity
Summary: Serena's life is perfect by all standards,a life to be envied. But what happens when the Negaverse captures her and sends out an identical of her back to Earth. Can her friends/scouts see that it's a fake? Will her true love see it before it's too late??
1. The Premonition

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first story, so please don't be too harsh. I love reviews, even the flames, only thing if you're going to make fun of my story, at least tell me what's wrong with it. If you just say"it sucks" well that's not going to help. lol. Remember, constructive criticism!! Hehe, well that's all so enjoy my story. Oh by the way Serena is 16 and Darien is 18 (That's not the real age difference, but oh well). And in this story, * *(one star thing) means an action. ** ** ( two star things) means someone's thoughts. Oh also, you could say that I got the idea for this story from a SM episode( The one where someone from the Negaverse pretends to be sailor moon so they can trap tuxedo mask.) But while I did get the idea from there, this story is COMPLETELY different!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters in that show. Never have, never will. :(  
  
Title: The Real Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a Saturday night and Serena was in bed feeling restless. She was lying down staring at the ceiling wondering why she wasn't sleepy at all. She looked over at Luna and saw her sleeping blissfully, making little sounds of pleasure every few seconds. Serena gave a gentle smile, wondering what the cat as so intently thinking about. Turning over on her side, she looked at the moonlight, flooding her room with the intense beam. She suddenly had the urge to call Darian. Looking at the clock she saw it was 2:55 a.m., too late to call him. He would be asleep and whenever that happened, nothing in the world could wake him up. Still feeling restless, she decided to take a walk over to his apartment and surprise him. With that thought in mind she quietly got out of bed, as to not wake her parents, and crept out the window.  
  
Walking through the still night, Serena took in all the quiet around her. It was such a change from the usual hustle bustle of everyday and being a Scout. She forgot exactly how much she valued the alone time she had to herself. **Hehe, but there's always room for Darien** she thought to herself.  
  
Darien. The very name brought a smile to her lips and made her heart go pitter patter. Even after 8 months of being together, she still acted like the day she first met him, all nervous and giggly. She had thought that after being together for so long, that their feelings towards each might have dulled and maybe settled into a comfortable routine, but even after all this time whenever they saw each other they still acted like two teenagers going on their first date. And Serena wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Crossing the park near his apartment, Serena saw a familiar shadow pass through the other side of the path. She could tell it was Darien whether he was a metre or a kilometer away(A/N: I'm Canadian and I use the metric system, lol, but for all you Americans, think of a foot and a mile, ok?). Just as she was going to surprise him, she was suddenly trapped by something. **Odd** she thought. She tried to step again and was pushed back by some kind of unknown, invisible barrier.  
  
**What the heck??** was the thought that came to Serena's mind. She tried to backtrack and go backwards, but was once again blocked off. **This is way too weird** She tried to call out to Darien, but found that she had no voice, and could not make any type of sound at all. Panic started to settle in and she tried to break through the unseen barrier.  
  
"HELP! HELP ME!!!" Serena desperately called out, but her efforts were in vain and she could not be heard. Darien himself showed no sign of hearing or seeing the blonde, and Serena knew that if Darien could see her, he would do anything he could to help her. Defeat ran through her as she tried to figure out something to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow of a small figure go past her.  
  
" Excuse me?? Hey can you help me?" Serena pleaded with the girl, but of course she didn't even hear her. As the figure walked by, Serena got a chill that she knew this girl from somewhere. However, this wasn't the time to figure it out. **Hey, Darien's coming closer, maybe I can try to get him to see me somehow," Serena thought. ** I know, I can use our link!! Geez, I couldn't have figured that our before? No wonder I'm a blond,** Serena scolded herself. She put every ounce of her energy into her special link with Darien. With a feeling of success, she saw Darien suddenly looking around with a concerned look on his face, until his face turned into a big smile. **What's he smiling about?** Serena thought, **He obviously hasn't seen me, or he wouldn't be so happy** she concluded. But no, after a few seconds of following Darien's gaze, she saw that he was smiling at the figure that had walked by her earlier.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Darien asked the girl in a tone filled with a mixture of surprise and happiness.  
  
" Not happy to see me?" The figure asked in a sultry voice. **What the......** was what ran through Serena's mind after hearing what the girl said.  
  
" Not happy? Are you joking? Any time I'm around my angel, I'm filled with joy," Darien replied, oblivious to Serena's anger that was rushing through her veins. **Oh my god! Who is this girl, and what the heck does Darien think he is doing?!? He always said I'm his angel!! I leave him alone for one minute and he does this??!!** Serena had started to see red, but blinked it away, hoping there was some reason to why Darien was saying all this to a girl that wasn't her.  
  
" Haha, well how about less talk, and you give me the kiss I've been thinking about all day," the girl suggested. **That was it!!!** Serena thought with so much rage in her that she was shaking. **Darien is MY boyfriend!! Who exactly does she think she is?** Serena wondered. The girl was at an angle where she couldn't see her face, but Serena could make out that the girl was short, about her own height of 5'3", she was quite slim and had blonde hair with a very distinctive hair style--two meatballs.  
  
Darien's voice interrupted Serena's musings. "Your wish is my command," and with that he took the girl in his arms and gave a slow, tender, passionate kiss. As soon as she saw this, the rage that ran through Serena turned into hurt and betrayal as a single tear ran down her flawless skin and made its way down to her chin. **How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me** were thoughts that ran through Serena's bowed head as a parade of tears made their way down. As Serena lifted her head up to look one final time at the love that was no longer hers', she saw that while Darien and the girl were kissing, the girl had been turned at a position where the girl's face was now visible. **Might as well see who she is** thought Serena, no longer filled with anger and jealousy but mere curiosity at the girl who had stolen her true love away. The moonlight had now made its way across the girl's face and as Serena caught sight of it, she gasped in shock to see that she indeed knew this girl. In fact, she knew this girl very well.  
  
The girl's face, was her own.  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue it or not? Make any changes? Please review your comments and critiques!(don't know if I spelled that right, lol) 


	2. It was all a dream

A/N: Ok everyone, this is the second chapter of The Real Me. I hope you like it, but it probably sucks, and If you want to flame me, go right ahead, but please give a comment as to why. Well, Enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of the other characters appearing in the show.  
  
Title: The Real Me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*  
  
*~*~*~ReCaP*~*~*~  
  
**Might as well see who she is** thought Serena, no longer filled with anger and jealousy but mere curiosity at the girl who had stolen her true love away. The moonlight had now made its way across the girl's face and as Serena caught sight of it, she gasped in shock to see that she indeed knew this girl. In fact, she knew this girl very well.  
  
The girl's face, was her own.  
  
(A/N--The following is where the actual chapter starts)  
  
*BRING* *BRING* *BRING*  
  
"AHHH!!" Serena yelled as she stumbled out of bed. "Oh my god! What time is it?" she mumbled to herself as she strained to look at the red digits flashing on her clock.  
  
Downstairs, Serena's whole family were quietly eating their breakfast until they heard, in a voice which probably woke the whole neighborhood, "8:30?!?! AHHH!!!!!! I'm gonna be late again!!!!! NO!!" Serena's normally angelic voice rang out in a mixture of fear and panic. Before anyone knew it she rushed down the stairs, one sock off, shoe in hand, and hair in two messy meatballs. Grabbing a piece of toast, she left the house yelling, " Bye mom!".  
  
"But Serena," her mother started, "You forgot your lunch!".  
  
"No time!!" Serena yelled from across the street, leaving everyone in the kitchen shocked at the normally lazy girl's amazing speed.  
  
*~*~*Serena's point of view*~*~*  
  
**I..........can't.........run...........anymore.........** I thought to myself in between panting. I looked at my watch, 8:40. **Ugh, I'm going to be late anyway so why bother killing myself?** Yes, the more I thought about it, the better it seemed. So I slowed down from my sprint and went to a calm walk.  
  
While walking, I kept having the nagging feeling about a dream last night. I scrunched up my face still concentrating, but nothing can to my mind. **Why bother? I can never remember my dreams anyway** I reasoned with myself. But the feeling wouldn't go away, it seemed like something important had happened and that I needed to remember it. Face still scrunched up in concentration, I continued down the path to my school.  
  
" Haha, hey meatball head. You look like a pig with your face like that. Now you can add it to your list of negatives along side having a goofy hairstyle, bad posture, and a knack for always falling down," a familiar voice taunted beside me. **Oh great, the bad day just got worse,** I thought to myself. Slowly I turned around to see him.  
  
Sure enough Darien was there, as usual, bugging me. I tried to ignore the fact the he looked, if possible, better than usual. His black hair was in a messy, casual style, but looked absolutly handsome on him. His rock hard abs were clearly visible through his wool, baby-blue sweater, which suited him perfectly. And his eyes. The very thought of his eyes sent a chill down my spine. Midnight blue with specks of lighter blue, his eyes gave the impression of piercing ones soul.  
  
**What a minute! Why the heck am I thinking about how drop-dead gorgeous Darien is? I could care less!** I convinced myself. It was about at this time that I remembered he was waiting for me to say something, and then there was me--checking him out. ** Time to snap back to reality, Ser**  
  
" Shut up Darien." **Great comeback, girl!** But I couldn't help it, my mind was drawing a blank on the comebacks.  
  
"Geez, meatball head. That's the best you've got? Where's your head at today?" Darien inquired. **Well Darien, my head is on my dream** Haha, like I was going to tell him. The nagging feeling was still there. Even bantering with Darien wasn't taking my mind of the illusive dream. **Hmmm, why do I care so much??**  
  
"Hello?" I focused back to Darien, whom I forgot was still there, just to see him waving a hand in my face. "Anyone home?" He inquired. " Haha, no surprise there, it's like you're in your in a dream world," he said with a chuckle.  
  
As soon as Darien said that, I saw a vision of myself in a park, late at night. Somewhere where I was trapped and couldn't get out. I saw Darien in the park too, and when I saw him, feelings of love and joy ran through me. With that I got a feeling of being separated from him and feeling jealously. **Jealously, what the......?** But then I saw Darien kissing some girl similar to myself and me feeling powerless about it. Just as I was about to see more, the vision disappeared as quickly as it came. **Whoa that was majority weird....Wait......Was that part of my dream** The more I contemplated it, the more true it sounded. It felt like my dream, and the nagging feeling that I had about my dream was now gone. **But what does it mean.............**  
  
"Serena?? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Darien staring at me with something close to concern. **Concern. Oh please, Darien is right I am in a dream world**  
  
" Yah Darien, I'm fine," trying to put my most convincing tone of voice forward, but it didn't sound very convincing to me. That vision had shook me up.  
  
" Are you sure?" concern flashed through his eyes, and for some reason the gesture deeply touched me and gave me yet another chill, this one of pleasure--not fear.  
  
"Yup, I'm fine!" I said in a much more bubbly tone of voice. As soon as I said that, I saw that the concerned look in his eyes had vanished and was now replaced with his usual, cocky face,  
  
"Haha good. I was worried that I almost lost my favorite joke. I mean I do need to laugh."  
  
" Why you............," I got cut off as I looked at the watch on Darien's hand. 9:15! **Oh my god! How long was I out here???** " Sorry Darien, gotta run, gotta get to school. See you!" I said and with that I once again started my sprinting, leaving Darien dumbfounded in the same spot.  
  
But as I was running, the vision/dream was still in my mind. The feelings of love that ran through me when I saw Darien in that dream shocked me. It was so intense that it went beyond that little crush I had on him now. **Haha** I allowed myself a private giggle. But back to seriousness, it was not at all like now. The feeling was as if we were in love--like dating. But that was impossible. Darien didn't feel at all like that towards me and never would. As for me, it's not like I even like him that much. **Oh you wish** A part of mind argued. **You've got it bad**. Shutting that part up, I allowed myself to envision Darien and I as a couple. **Hahaha, if we didn't kill ourselves first, we'd end up killing each other** I said outloud with a giggle. But my heart told me otherwise. Firmly trying to forget about it, I reached my school and went in.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!* A/N: Yup this was a short chapter I know, And I know it's kind of rough right now, but I need to get the story line out, and when I finally do, it'll be much better, I promise. So PLZ Review and tell if you love/hate it and if you do hate it, tell me why! Flame me if you want, but remember people, constructive critism is good! :-) *Next chapter will be out sometime next week maybe, or maybe earlier(depends on reviews;)* haha, no. depends on how much time I have :):) 


	3. Darien's Contemplation

A/N: Ok, everyone this is chapter three! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! -Happygolucky111 -Jacqueline -Joker It really means a lot to me to have people read my story. Even if no one likes it, thats ok because I know people took the time to read it. Um....concerning this chapter...I'm kind of stuck on where this should go. The story has turned out differently than what I had planned, but oh well. I still have a good idea of what's going to happen. Let's hope it turns out good. Also, please tell me if i'm doung something right, wrong, or whatever and what(if anything you want me to change). Also, ideas are really helpful to me. But ya please tell me that, you can email me at sparkles66_3@hotmail.com. Ok that's all, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. :-(  
  
Title: The Real Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's Point Of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dust flew around me as Serena took off as fast as could be. Watching her get smaller and smaller as she got further and further, I couldn't help but feeling sad. It's weird. For the past year, I couldn't help but develop feelings for Serena. I mean how could anyone not? She was beautiful, something out of heaven--an angel. With her long, flowing blond hair and beautiful, soulful blue eyes, it was like looking at something so innocent, so pure that you would feel unworthy looking at her. What really caught me eye to her wasn't just her looks **Even though they played a big part** I thought to myself with a grin, but it was who she was as a person. Serena was the nicest, caring, most considerate person I've ever. She always cares about other people's feelings, even at the expense of her own. It just confounded me that someone can be as perfect as she was.  
  
**So why not give up this whole cherade?** The thought ran through my mind. Sure I made fun of her all the time, but it was only to hide my true feelings. Someone like her could never love someone like me. **Wait!! Love??? Who said anything about love?* * It was true, where had this word come from? I only LIKED her, not LOVED her. But, the very thought of that word, love, gave me shivers down my spine, and for some reason it was just right--like it fit. But it didn't matter how I felt, because I knew she would never feel that way. She made it plainly evident every single day when she told me she "hated me". Not that I could blame her, I mean I was pretty rough on her. But it was either make fun of her, or be intoxicated by her. No way was I going to be hurt again, it just wasn't worth all the pain.  
  
But then why did a part of want to go up to her and tell her how I feel every singe day? I'd been hurt so many times by love, it just seemed that everytime I want to get close to someone, they are ripped away from me- -my parents being a good example. Oh well, it didn't matter, just being able to see and hear Serena was enough for me. I could never ask for anything more. It was like that old saying, "love from afar is better than no love at all,". It was just so true.  
  
**Whoa man, talk about deep thoughts. I haven't even had my coffee yet,** I thought with a small chuckle. With that I headed over to the arcade--part of my morning ritual. Sure enough as soon as I entered, Andrew was there as always behind the counter, making sure everything was clean and perfect.  
  
"Hey Darien!" Andrew greeted me with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
" Oh nothing much. Same old, same old. You want your usual?" My usual being a coffee with two sugars-no cream and a piece of apple- cranberry pie to go with it.  
  
"Sure. You know me way too well," I replied with a laugh.  
  
" That or I can hear your stomach rumbling half a kilometer away," Andrew bantered jokingly.  
  
"Haha, how about less talk more food?" I suggested, showing I can banter just as well as he can. Andrew just laughed and went to the back to get my order. Watching him walk away, I felt guilty. Andrew was my best friend since we were 13(A/N: I don't know if that's actually right, but oh well...hehe). and we had told each everything. He's helped me through some really tough times and him with me. Even know, he still tells me everything, like how he likes Serena's friend-Mina, how he wants to travel the world, and how he wishes he had a better relationship with his father. Even though after all the stuff he's told me, it's only a one way street. Lately, I haven't told Andrew anything. I wish I could, but I can't. I mean...there's Serena. How the heck can I tell Andrew that I practically love her**There's that word again....**when all I've done is deny, deny, and deny when's he's asked me. And it's just not that. How can I tell him about the other huge part of my life? About me being Tuxedo Mask?  
  
Yes, Tuxedo Mask. The gift and curse of my life. A whole part of my life that I'm very much clueless about. I don't know anything at all, except that I have to protect Sailor Moon. Even with that, I'm still in the dark. How do I always seem to know when she's in trouble. I could be sitting at home, watching TV, when all of a sudden, a pain goes through me and then I transform. How am I supposed to explain that? It's like as soon as I transform, the other part of me takes over. **Damn, I just wish I knew how to control this!** I thought as I thought to last night's events.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FlAsHbAcK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting on my living room couch, resting from the day's events, I was watching a funny sitcom on TV, laughing along with the audience, when it happened. The pain that ran through me and ended in my heart could only mean one thing--I had to get to Sailor Moon. Before I knew what was happening, my pajamas had been replaced with a black tuxedo and my infamous white mask--the only barrier between myself and Tuxedo Mask. Faster than I thought possible, I jumped out of my window and headed towards the darkness to where my heart led me--My own personal tracer to Sailor Moon.[A/N: Aww, how romantic :-)]  
  
After about 10 minutes of blindly following where my heart led me, I turned a corner to see the sailor scouts battling a huge youma. I barley had time to register the scene before moving in action. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were lying on the ground-unconscious. Sailor Jupiter, for some odd reason, was in a hole fifteen feet deep(in which I assumed the monster had made) and was trying valiantly to get out. Sailor Venus was hanging from a branch on a tree, tied up in some odd, gooey string. Then my eyes landed on Sailor Moon. She was on the ground-desperately trying to hold her own against a youma-one of the toughest I've ever seen. Sailor Moon's back was towards me, so she had not yet seen me. Suddenly the youma conjured up a ball of energy, enclosed in fire and aimed it towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gave a whimper of fear, and turned her head ready for the worst. That's when I made my move.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I placed my body before Sailor Moon's- acting as a shield and threw one of my razor-sharp roses at the youma's face. Bulls-Eye. It hit the youma square in the face. While the youma was in pain--I took the monster's distraction as an opportunity to get Sailor Moon out of his immediate range. Quickly, without any hesitation, I took her in my arms and carried her behind a bush.  
  
**Funny, she weighs as much as a feather** I thought to myself as I regrettably set her down. It just felt so good-so right to have her in my arms. But I drew myself back to where I was--the battle.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked in a concerned voice. Before she answered, I gave her a quick look-over to make sure she was ok. She had some bruises on her arms and a couple of cuts on her legs--but all in all she was fine.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine," She replied in a strong, but shaken voice. I saw her turn her head back at the youma, who was quickly recovering from the effects of my rose. "Well, I better finish him off," Sailor Moon said determinably as she stood up ready for the match. I got up just as quickly as her and stopped her before she made her way.  
  
"Are you sure you're strong enough?" I asked. **Now, why did I say that?** I thought, of course she was strong enough. It was just that for some reason, I didn't want her to go. But I knew she must--after all the youma was less than 5 metres away from us.  
  
Sailor Moon just smiled as she heard my question. The smile. That smile could light up darkness and even compete with the sun in terms of beauty(A/N: lol, ya I know, Romeo and Juliet reference--I didn't mean to do that, just seemed like it would work.). That smile got me thinking of Serena. **Serena?? What the heck am I doing thinking about her? I'm in the middle of a battle for god's sake, and here I am thinking about some girl??** But of course, Serena could never be some girl to me. There I was going again, getting distracted when I should be keeping my focus about me. I jerked myself back to reality as I heard Sailor Moon say,"I think I can handle it." And with that she jumped from behind the bush to face the youma head on. She let go of her tiara and did her jig(A/N: lol, jig...hehe.....) and before we knew it, the youma was 'moon dust'.  
  
As I rushed over to see if she was all right, the thought came to my head. **I'm doing it again.** Of course, once again I get unnecessarily protective of Sailor Moon. It was like I never wanted her to be hurt or to have fear. If I could, I would gladly protect her from the evil and fear and even the world. But I knew that could never happen. When I made it to where she last was, I saw there was no sign of her. Now I began to worry. **What could have happened to her?? Damn myself for not keeping a closer eye on her, what if she got kidnapped, what if.......**My thoughts were suddenly quieted when I turned around and saw her by the tree, trying to free Sailor Venus from the tree. *Woosshh* I let a silent breath of relief and went over to help her.  
  
After we had helped all the scouts, and after I made sure that Sailor Moon was in no harm, I turned(with some regret) to make my exit. Before I could, I felt a small hand reach out and gently touch my arm. I turned around and saw the owner of the hand was none other than Sailor Moon. **Such white, creamy skin....so beautiful............**  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for helping us, again, and thanks for saving me, once again," Sailor Moon told me with a sweet, little smile. **There's that smile again..........**  
  
"No problem," I said as neutrally as I could, without giving any hint of what exactly I was thinking of at the moment. When I looked down at her I looked into her eyes and froze. **Her eyes.....god.....her eyes are breathtaking.** Bright baby blue eyes that were filled with innocence and yet there was a twinkle there, but a twinkle filled with what? Love? No, that was ridiculous. Her eyes...they reminded me so much of Serena, and I couldn't figure out why. What was it about Sailor Moon that made me think of Serena so much? **Could it be........they are the same person?** Haha, no way. That thought was laughable. What were the odds of that? However much I wished, I knew Sailor Moon and Serena were two very different people. **But how is it that two very different people can bring up the same feelings in the same precise way withen me?** I questioned myself.  
  
My head was starting to hurt. This was too much deep thinking after a battle, much less late at night. It was definatly time to go to bed and have a good night's rest. With that thought, I called out to the sailors,"Farewell," and made my way back to my apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*eNd FlAsHbAcK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Still sipping my coffee, I was filled with confusion, anger an not being able to tell who I really am, and oddly enough, longing? **Longing?** But longing for what? And, if it was really longing, why did it feel like it was turning into love?  
  
A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 3. Hehe, my longest chapter yet! Ya i kno it was really boring, but I have to get the groundwork for the rest of the story. When I first started this story, I thought it would be 5, maybe 6 chapters, but as I'm going along, I realize it's going to be a lot more than that. I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting. No more Point of View's. It's going to be narrated(I think that's when the storyteller tells the story, lol). But ya, plz plz plz review, and remember constructive flames please!! 


	4. The True Love Game

A/N: Ok everyone this is Chapter 4. Yes yes I know the last couple of chapters have been boring, and that the next few ones may also be a bit boring, but I mean you can't rush a story because then it won't turn out good. Also, I have to get the story line out and in order to do that, a few events have to take place, so please be patient. And don't worry, the story will all tie together. Well Read and Review plz!!! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters :-(  
  
Title: The Real Me  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
*~*~*The Arcade*~*~*  
  
Later that day at the arcade, it was after school and all the girls were sitting around a booth, dying of boredom.  
  
"I'm soooooo bored!" Serena complained in a annoying tone of voice which Raye found VERY irritating.  
  
" Ya so what meatball head? We're all bored!" Raye snapped at her.  
  
"Geez Raye you don't have to be so mean. I was just saying something...." Serena trailed off.  
  
"And I'm just saying that you're not much better than us, so shut up and stop whining!" Was the reply that Serena found from Raye. After hearing that, the infamous tears started welling up in her eyes.  
  
The other girls just sighed--part boredom, part annoyance at the other two girls. When those two got going, there was no stopping them.  
  
**Ugh, this is just tourture.** thought Mina. **I've got to think of something to do for us....** were her thoughts as the bickering went on in the background. Suddenly she had an idea. An idea that stemmed from the way Serena kept sneaking looks at Darien. **Like she could fool me. After all love is my game. ** Mina thought with a smirk. She decided to voice her idea to relive the boredom.  
  
"Hey you guys," Mina started, interrupting the fighting, "I have a way for us to do something to get our minds off the boredom." Even Serena and Raye looked interested, interested enough to stop fighting at least.  
  
"What would that be Mina?" Amy asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Let's play the True Love Game!!" Mina told excitedly. Looking around at the other girls, she saw everyone looked interested except Serena, who at the mention of the word 'love' had turned around and was busily looking at the counter for you know who. **She's so obvious** Mina thought with a giggle.  
  
"True Love Game? What's that?" Lita asked with a grin. The boredom seemed to have evaporated.  
  
"Well it's really very simple but really fun. What you have to is write down your name and the name of the person you love. Then you write down "T R U E L O V E" and see how many of each letter you have in your names. Then you see what your score is out of 85 and see how well you are suited for each other." Mina explained.  
  
"Ohh that sounds like fun!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"Yes it does, " Even quiet Amy thought it was a good idea.  
  
"Well then? Let's get to it!" Mina said as she dug out some paper and pens from her backpack and handed it out to everyone. Everyone soon got to work. "And after, we can all compare the scores!" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Five minutes later everyone had finished and were looking proudly at their piece of paper.  
  
"Ok girls, time to compare!" Mina said with a smile. "I'll go first!" she volunteered. "I got a 68 with Andrew"(A/N: Ok I don't know if these scores are right. But it's only for the sake of the story, so bear with it!). All the other girls gave murmurs of what a good score that was. "Raye, it's your turn".  
  
"Well I went with Chad and I got a 72 " Raye said with a big smile. All the other girls smiled along with her as they waited for Amy to go.  
  
In a shy voice, Amy said " I went with Greg and I go 70". She even allowed a slow smile to creep up on her face. " Awesome score Amy!" Mina informed her, "Lita, it's your turn." The group turned to look at her.  
  
"Of course I went with Ken and I got a 68 also". The group even got wilder with laughter and happiness for the good score. Finally they turned to Serena. "Oh Serena, it's your turn," Raye said with a sing song voice.  
  
A slow blush crept along Serena's fair cheeks. "Well. I got a 86." She told them the shocked group.  
  
"An 86???"  
  
"Wow that's really good!!"  
  
"Is that even possible??" were just some of the shocked responses. Mina gave the answer.  
  
"Well," she started slowly," I've heard of some people getting over 85 but it's really rare. And it's said that whenever you get above 85, the love is so strong, you'll be with your true love forever." Now that that was said, everyone turned to the shocked Serena for one answer.  
  
" Who did you pick for this??!!" Everyone said at once, wanting to know who Serena's true love was.  
  
"Ummm......No one." Serena said, her eyes finding the floor very interesting all of a sudden.  
  
"What do you mean no one?? Tell us!" Raye demanded of the blonde girl.  
  
"I'd really rather not say," Serena replied with a pained expression on her face, while keeping one eye at Darien, who sat at the counter. Raye however would have none of that. Before Serena could react, Raye grabbed the piece of paper from Serena's tightly clenched fist and held it up victorisly.  
  
"Haha!! Now we can see who this mystery guy is!" Raye exclaimed proudly as she kept it out of reach as Serena desperately tried to grab it from the happy raven-haired beauty.  
  
"Cmon Raye, that's private and really no big deal! Guys, a little help?" She asked of the group who were watching the exchange between the two. However, the girls proved to be unsympathetic.  
  
"No way Serena, we want to know who the guy is." Mina declared, even though she was almost sure of who it was.  
  
"Sorry Ser, but we shared our guys, now it's your turn," Lita said, trying to be fair. Serena desperately turned to Amy. "Amy??"  
  
Amy figiteded in her seat. "Well actually......." Amy's voice trailed off, but gave the exact distinction of what she meant. Serena was shocked. Even kind, fair, gentle Amy wanted to know who the guy was. **No way!!! No one can find out about Darien!!!** She proclaimed to herself. However, while she was thinking to herself, Raye took this distraction as time to open the piece of paper and see the name. As soon as she saw the name on the paper, she gave a loud scream and yelled in surprise, "Oh my god!!!! You like Darien???!!" Once they heard the name, the rest of the group sat in shock, jaws open, eyes wide, all except for Mina, who had a content smile on her face. **I knew it**. She thought to herself self- congratulatory. Serena however, was in a totally different state of mind. She was so red, one could compare her to a tomato, and her eyes were filled with disbelief, as her greatest secret was found out by her friends.  
  
"SShhhh, Raye! Keep it down!" She said worriedly as she saw that Darien was definatly within listening distance, especially with Raye's tremendous voice.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us??" Lita asked quietly, still in a state of shock. All the other girls nodded, wanting to know why their best friend hadn't said a word.  
  
" Because.....Well I don't know. I guess there was no reason to," Serena started to explain, "I mean especially how after we Darien and I first met and all I did was complain about him, how could I suddenly turn around and say I have a huge crush on him?". After a few seconds, she added," Besides, it's not like he will ever feel that way about me. So why humiliate myself more by telling all you guys?"  
  
Everyone sat with an expression of sympathy, compassion, and understanding. It was understandable why Serena hadn't said anything, but they still felt hurt. That's what Amy told Serena.  
  
"Yes I know, and I am sorry for not telling you guys. You guys are my best friends, and from now on, I promise to share everything with you," And with that they all shared a group hug. After the hug, Mina spoke up,  
  
"So, now all we have to do is find a way to get Serena and Darien together." Mina said with real excitement. Serena on the other hand, was looking crestfallen at this statement.  
  
"Don't bother. Darien and me will never happen. He just doesn't feel that way about me and he never will," Serena said sadly as her eyes trailed off to the counter where Darien sat, oblivious to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Counter, about 5 minutes before the  
girls find out about Serena liking Darien*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien was sitting at the counter, sipping at his milkshake, looking deep in thought and a little sad. Andrew, who noticed this, decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So, Darien, what's new with you?" He asked in a cheerful voice, while scrubbing the counter with a cloth.  
  
"Nothing," was Darien's short and unhelpful response. A response which Andrew didn't believe.  
  
"Cmon man, I know something's with you. Why don't you tell me? I thought he told each other everything," Andrew said, playing the guilt card to get the information he wanted--information he thought he already knew. **It's so obvious. He's crushing over Serena and doesn't know what to do** Andrew thought with a smirk at the transparency of his friend. **Like he could hide something like that from me** he said to himself with surpressed mirth. But he decided to torture his friend a bit, by forcing the information out of him.  
  
" No it's not that," Darien replied, "It's just, well a problem I have."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me about this problem, maybe I can help, "Andrew said, trying very hard to conceal his grin.  
  
"Um.......well.....ok. I...see...there's this.....girl....that I kind....of like......"Darien managed to stutter out.  
  
"I see. Well who is this girl?" Andrew asked innocently.  
  
"Someone very special and perfect in every single way," Darien blurted out without thinking. Andrew then decided to give up the cherade and just tell Darien he knew.  
  
"Darien, give me a break. Like you could hide something like this from me. I know it's Serena," Andrew revealed to a very shocked Darien.  
  
"You knew?" he squeaked out.  
  
"Of course, I am your best friend after all."  
  
"Was I that obvious?" Darien asked. Andrew just sighed and laughed.  
  
"To me, yes you were. Whenever she comes around, you do a complete 360. And whenever she leaves, you get this pitiful look on your face."  
  
"What kind of look?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Somewhere in between despair and sadness," Andrew said with a grin.  
  
"Oh my....I never knew I was this obvious," Darien muttered to himself. Andrew, however, was still puzzled over something.  
  
"Here's what I don't get. If you like her so much, which you obviously do, why do you act like such a jerk when she's around?" Darien winced at his friend's choice of words, even though it was true. He decided to just come out with it and tell Andrew the truth.  
  
"Ok..here's the thing. I guess I just act like a 'jerk' as you so eloquently put it for one reason. I just want to hide my feelings for her, I guess, "Darien admitted.  
  
"But why do you want to hide your feelings for her? Why don't you tell her the truth?" Andrew asked, even more puzzled than before.  
  
Darien sighed, a mournful sigh. "Because, there's no point. She hates me, she will never feel that way about me, no matter how much I wish or no matter how strongly I feel about her," Darien said sadly. Andrew was about to say something when they heard a loud scream come from across the room. Turning around, they saw that Raye had indeed let out the scream, and was now excitedly talking to the other girls. Darien, however, sought out only one face from the groups--Serena's. He saw that she was very red and that her eyes, her big beautiful eyes, were as wide as saucers. He unconsciously let out a smile, just at looking at her. **I wonder what made her look like that?** He pondered. Andrew caught Darien's small smile and had a thought.  
  
"Geez, Dar, why don't you go talk to her now?" Andrew suggested innocently. Darien, however, had other ideas.  
  
"Um. no," he refused pointblank.  
  
"But why? This is the perfect time! Obviously something is going on there, and if you go over there you can find out what's going on, and not to mention learn more about Serena," The more Darien thought about, the more sense it made.  
  
"Ok, I'll go over there," and with that Darien hopped down from stool and made his way to where the group was sitting only to find that they had left the arcade. A feeling of sadness swept through him, making him realize how much he had wanted to talk to her. **Oh well, there's always next time** he thought to himself as he turned around to make his way back to the counter when something caught his eye. It was a crumpled piece of paper lying on the table. **Hmmm...wonder what this is**. He reached to pick it up and unfold it, and then saw that this paper was in Serena's handwriting. **Which makes it all the better** Darien thought with a chuckle. As he read the paper, the blood left his face, leaving him deathly pale. **Am I reading this right??** Darien rubbed his eyes, making sure he really saw what he was seeing. Yes indeed, he was definatly seeing right.  
  
The title read 'The true love test between Serena Tsuniko(A/N: dunno if I spelled that right...sorry!) and Darien Shields. Then it had some letters and numbers jumbled around and it read: 86 out of 85=The most purest and truest love of all loves. Then in capitals it read: TRUE LOVE!. Then at the bottom it read: I love Darien followed by a lot of hearts.  
  
Darien couldn't believe what he saw. It was the True Love Test. He had heard of girls doing this test with the guy they liked to see how true their love was and to see if they were meant for each other. **So, what does this mean??** Did someone else write this out? **No, this is in Serena's handwriting, so she had to write it out** Darien reasoned. But then did it mean, could it possibly mean.......**Does Serena like me???**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, outside the arcade*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were walking out of the arcade, still in a state of shock and laughter at the thought of their friend liking her mortal enemy. It was just so unbelievable, that it was laughable. Of course, they didn't tell Serena this, and most of them managed to keep their glee within them, everyone that is except Raye who was openly laughing out loud.  
  
"Raye, can you PLEASE stop laughing?" Serena asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry....hehe.......it's just that you tell.....haha........us that you like Darien and expect..........teehee......us not to laugh??" Raye managed to spit out between giggles. Serena just rolled her eyes, even though she could understand the laughter. But right now she just really wanted to go home and curl up in bed.  
  
"Haha, ok Raye whatever laugh if you want. But can I please have the paper back so I can go home?" Serena asked plaintively. Raye on the other hand just gave a confused look.  
  
"I don't have the paper, I thought you had it," Raye protested. Serena was starting to get the familiar feelings of panic, but calmed down. **So what? One of the other girls has it, no biggie** she calmed herself down.  
  
But when she asked the other girls about it, she was greeted by, "Nope don't got it," "Sorry, I thought you had it," and "I wonder where it went?". Serena was now in a full panic.  
  
" So, what are you guys saying? Where is the paper??!??" Serena demanded nervously. All she got in response were confused and worried looks from her friends. Finally Lita spoke up.  
  
"Um, Serena? It's probably still back in the arcade," she suggested to her panicked friend. That statement, however, didn't seem to help Serena much.  
  
"The arcade?? Oh my god! What if Darien picks it up and sees it??? What will he think?? He'll know!!!"  
  
"But Serena, even if he does pick it up, how will he know what it means? There's just a bunch of letters and numbers. He probably won't understand it," Amy said trying to calm Serena down.  
  
" No!! You don't get it!! I put in the title 'The true love test between Serena Tsuniko and Darien Shields', and at the bottom I also put 'I love Darien' with little hearts around it!! Even an idiot could figure it out!" Serena moaned. The rest of the group was silent, not really knowing what to say.  
  
" I've got to go back and get that paper before he does!" and with that she ran back to the arcade, with more speed than any of her friends imagined she had.  
  
After about five minutes of pure sprinting, Serena burst into the arcade out of breath. She didn't even notice that she could barely breath, because all she had on her mind was **Get the paper! Get the paper! Get the paper!**. Andrew spotted her come in and started to say a greeting to her, but Serena just brushed past him, wanting to get to the table she had sat at just minutes before. But when she crossed the arcade to the booth, she saw Darien standing there. Her heart immediately dropped to her knees. **Oh my god, please don't let him see the paper!** Serena pleaded in her head. Darien turned around to look at her and she saw that he was very pale, and his midnight-blue eyes ,that were focused on her, were as wide as saucers. **Oh, why is he looking like that???** she thought but then the blood left her face when she saw what Darien was clutching so tightly in his hand.  
  
He had the paper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, everyone that's chapter 4. My longest chapter yet!! 3000 and some words!! Hope you liked it. It's a cliffe!!! Hehe, but ok I'll get out the next chapter in a couple of days. Don't worry, the next couple of chapters won't be as boring, I promise. Just trust me, all of this may seem dumb now, but it will all tie together, and I mean everything, even the dream at the 1st chapter(ohh! gave a little hint...hehe). But ya that's all later, so plz read and review!! :-) 


	5. Serena plus Darien equal True Love

A/N: Hi everyone, this is chapter 5!! Um....I guess this is where the action finally starts, but don't worry, it'll get really interesting. Ok, well enjoy and read and review! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of the other characters :-(.  
  
Title: The Real Me  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serena tried to breathe, but she found that no air would come. No thoughts were even forming in her mind. She was just in a state of numbness and shock. **Maybe he hasn't read the paper yet** she thought desperately, in need of some miracle right now.  
  
"Darien.....," she started shakily," Give me the paper." Silently he handed it to her, not taking his eyes of her for a minute. He was still as pale as a ghost, but Serena decided to ignore that fact, thinking, hoping that he hadn't read the paper.  
  
She gulped, knowing she had to ask the next question. "Darien.....what exactly did you read?" she asked in a voice that could described as a whisper, if even that.  
  
When she asked that question, she noticed that Darien's facial expression changed. The shock turned into a slow smile which crept over his face. His eyes that were once as wide as saucers, filled with disbelief, had now returned to normal size and now had a twinkle in them. **What did that mean? Could it be love for me also?** Serena wondered, but quickly shook that thought away. **Love for me? Whatever, he's just laughing like he always does.** Serena thought as tears started coming to her eyes. She was just so embarrassed and now Darien was going to maximize her embarrassment for his own joy.  
  
Darien however had gotten over his shock and was now deliously happy about this discovery. **She likes me! She actually likes me! Now we can be together** he thought as a smile crept on his face, he was just so happy, he couldn't wait to tell Serena how he felt about her. But when he looked at her he saw she was not so happy. In fact she had tears in her eyes and her lip was shaking. **Why does she look like she's going to cry, what's wrong?** Darien pondered.  
  
"Serena.....I read......um....well why are you crying? What's wrong?" He spit out before answering her question. Serena, however, looked even more crestfallen as he said this. The tears that had welled up in her eyes, were starting to make the long journey from her cheek down to her chin. Darien was now starting to feel very concerned. Serena however spoke up before he could voice his concerns.  
  
"What's wrong??" she said in a choked up voice, "What's wrong? You actually ask me what's wrong??"  
  
Darien was now really confused, "Um. ya isn't what I asked?" Damn, he didn't mean it to come out so cold, he tried again, "What I mean is, what's got you so upset?" he asked trying to let his concern for her show. Serena face fell even more, and when she spoke, it wasn't in such a quiet voice anymore.  
  
"Darien, don't try to play me by acting all concerned and junk. I know you don't mean any of it," she said angrily. Darien tried to protest, but she cut him off before she could say anything, "Ok fine, you caught me. I like you ok? In face I like you a lot, but it's not like it matters. I know you will never feel that way about me, and I know instead all you're going to do is torture me and make fun of me because of this."  
  
"No, that's not true......." Darien started, but once again was cut off by the angry, crying blonde.  
  
"Just shut up, ok? I'm embarrassed enough. You don't have to make it worse. I know all you want to do is crack jokes about it and make my life miserable, but just for once leave me alone ok? Just leave me alone!" And with that Serena pushed Darien out of the way and ran from the arcade in tears. Darien however would have none of that.  
  
"Serena wait!!" Darien yelled as he tried to catch up to her, but it was no use. She was long gone. Sadly, he made his way back into the arcade. Andrew, who had witnessed the whole exchange, walked over to Darien to see what exactly had happened.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" He asked Darien. Darien just sighed as he began to tell him the story of what exactly had happened.  
  
"Ok, well here's what happened. I went to talk to Serena like you told me to, but she was already gone. I went to come back to the counter, but then I saw a piece of paper in her writing. So when I looked at it, it turned out to the 'True Love Game'," Andrew nodded, knowing what the game was, " Anyway, while I looking at it, I saw that she had used me as her true love and that in the bottom she had wrote 'I love Darien'. " Andrew gave a low whistle, insinuating his surprise.  
  
"Well ok that's good! Weren't you happy?" Andrew asked.  
  
Darien nodded. "Ya I was, but I was also shocked you see? Like I always thought she hated me then here I find out that she likes me? I mean sure I guess I looked kinda weird for a minute, and just when I was looking shocked, she walked in and saw me,"  
  
"Uh oh," Andrew added. Darien sighed again and continued.  
  
"Ya well she asked me for the paper back and I gave it to her, but I was still like I guess in shock you know? Well then I finally got over the shock and I finally figured out what it meant. So then I was like happy and then she started to cry.!"  
  
"She started to cry??"  
  
"Ya! So I asked what was wrong and she just told me off!"  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"She told me how all I was going to do was make fun of her and how I would never feel that way about her and to just leave her alone. And I was trying to tell her that I like her a lot too, but she just walked out on me." Darien concluded.  
  
"Ouch harsh man. What are you going to do?"  
  
" I don't know! I want to tell her how I feel, but how am I going to if I never see her?" Darien asked plaintively.  
  
Andrew just gave a nod of understanding. "You want my two cents?" he asked.  
  
"Ya sure, I need all the help I can get."  
  
"Ok, I think the reason Serena is acting like this is because she's really embarrassed and stuff. Like she thinks that you will never feel that way about her and so she has a broken heart and to top it off she thinks all you're gonna do is make fun of her."  
  
Darien was puzzled, "But why would she think I would make fun of her, that's the part I don't get."  
  
Andrew just laughed, "Dar, my man, give me a break! All you do to that girl is make fun of her, of course she's gonna think you're gonna laugh."  
  
"Geez, what should I do?" Darien asked pitifully.  
  
"Just be yourself. Tell her how you feel, and DON'T make fun of her!" Andrew said with a grin.  
  
"You're right Drew. I'm going to tell her how I feel. Maybe then we'll be together," And with that, Darien was lost in a daydream of Serena and him together in a field of flowers," Andrew just laughed and went back to cleaning the counter.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*The next day*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Serena are you home?" Raye called out gently as she and the other girls were standing in front of her porch ringing the doorbell. They sighed as they saw that their friend was going to come out that easily. It had already been a day since their friend ran off to the arcade to get the paper and never returned. They were all really worried about her--she hadn't even shown up when they called and left a message on her machine to come over for ice-cream. They all had a suspicion of what happened, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Do you think she's home?" Amy asked quietly breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh she's home all right. I know she is," Raye responded, but in a more gentle tone of voice, not like the contempt tone of voice she usually used when speaking of Serena. It was as if she could feel the pain her friend was feeling. She did after all love Serena like a sister, but like sister's they fought a lot.  
  
"You guys maybe we should go. I mean what if she wants to be alone?" Lita asked.  
  
Mina, however, had other ideas. "No way, if what we think happened actually happened, than she needs her friends now more than ever," and a very determined Mina stepped up and rang the doorbell again. This time however they heard footsteps which in turn led the door being open by a very disheveled Serena. The blonde was not in her signature hair style-the meatballs, instead her blonde hair was loose and messed up. She was in a fuzzy pink bathrobe and was wearing no makeup. Instead her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. All the girls took pity on her as their fears came true, but decided to put a brave face forward.  
  
"Hey Serena," Mina greeted cheerfully, " Do you want to do something?"  
  
Serena on the other hand just looked numb and sad and was unresponsive to Mina's cheerfulness. " No thanks," she declined politely.  
  
"Cmon Serena, you can't stay inside on a day like this," Even quiet Amy was trying to cheer up the unhappy blonde.  
  
"No..." she trailed off just looking at the sky.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong? What happened?" Raye blurted out ignoring the warning looks the other girls gave her. Serena just sighed and looked down. She gestured for them to come, and the girls followed her meaning and stepped inside the house closing the door behind them. Lita, being the domestic one she is, quickly made her way into the kitchen and began puttering around for some tea. The other girls made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch, getting ready for Serena to tell her story.  
  
"Ok, Serena it's time you tell us what happened. We are your best friends after all and we just want to help," Raye said in a firm but kind voice.  
  
"Oh fine, but we'd better wait for Lita. I don't really want to repeat the whole story," Serena responded dully. Just then Lita came in carrying a tray of steaming, green tea and passed a cup around to everyone before taking a seat herself. Serena saw that everyone was waiting so she began.  
  
"All right, you guys know how I went back to the arcade yesterday to get the paper, right?" Everyone nodded, remembering how she had dashed off. Serena swallowed and continued.  
  
"Well ok I went in and went straight to the booth we were sitting at, but then I saw Darien was already there and he was giving me this weird look. Like he was all pale and his eyes were really wide and stuff. So then I looked down and saw the was holding the paper and saw exactly what it had read," she said as her friends looked at her with pity and disbelief.  
  
"So I asked him to give it back to me and he did. But then he got this smile on his face like he laughing at me. So then I knew for sure that he didn't feel that way about me. But I don't know, I guess I had always hoped he would like me too even though I knew he never would, but when I saw that smile on his face, I knew he was just laughing at me and thinking what a loser I am. So I told him off and walked out." she concluded. Her friends all got up and gave her a huge group hug mixed in with a few tears, mostly Serena's.  
  
"Thanks guys. It's good to know I still have my friends with me,"  
  
"You'll always have us Serena," Lita said along with nods from everyone else.  
  
"Ugh you guys what am I going to do? I'm so embarrassed...and I guess a little heartbroken too," Serena admitted sadly.  
  
"You know, Darien is such a jerk," Raye said surprisingly, considering her former crush on him.  
  
"Ya, who needs him? There are guys WAY better than him!" Lita added chipping in.  
  
"Yes, he needs a major personality change, " Amy added also. Serena smiled at her friend's efforts to cheer her up, but it didn't change the sadness she felt inside. **Oh well, who says I can't act?** she thought.  
  
" Hehe you guys are right, I'm so glad you're here" Serena said forcing a smile. Mina however, was silent. She knew this wasn't the end of Darien and Serena. **My gut tells me that they are meant to be.** she thought quietly. And she knew Darien felt that way about Serena too. She could feel it. After all she wasn't the goddess of love for nothing. **Oh well might as well keep it quiet for now. All in good time** And with that she joined in with the giggling girls.  
  
"Hey Serena, let's go somewhere ok? You don't want to be inside all day do you?" Raye asked. Serena nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right Raye. I don't want to be inside. It's such a beautiful day and I want to be outside in the sunshine. Just let me go get changed then we can all go somewhere!" Everyone agreed and waited patiently for Serena to get changed.  
  
While she was gone upstairs though, the girls had a quiet conversation of their own.  
  
"Do you guys think she's really up to going out?" Lita asked with some concern.  
  
"I don't know," Amy said truthfully, "She's obviously really hurt about having her heart broken, but it's good for her to get out, and even if we all fake a smile, we are not going to talk about Darien at all, ok??" Everyone shook hands and agreed not to mention his name. Just at that minute, Serena came running downstairs looking like her old self with her clothes, make-up and hair--all except for her eyes. which were still clouded in sorrow and sadness but for today she would try to forget. So with that all the girls ran out the door and into the sunshine outside.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, the girls had resumed the chatter they used to have--mindless, girlie gossip(A/N: Not saying that gossip is mindless! Hey I'm a girl and I gossip too, but it's just for the sake of the story!), however the girls made sure to exclude all talk of guys as to not upset Serena. Mina, however, knew she had to act on the whole Serena/Darien situation, she wasn't going to let it fall apart.  
  
"Hey you guys," she spoke up, "It's really warm out, let's get a drink!" Everyone nodded in agreement and were trying to decide where to go, when once again Mina had an idea.  
  
"Don't be silly guys, the arcade is just across the street, let's go there!" Suddenly, Serena's eyes dropped in sadness and got to be very quiet all of a sudden. The other girls were sending warning looks to Mina and mouthing the word 'no' to her in hopes the ditzy blonde would get the message, Mina, however, would have none of that.  
  
"You guys, it's so hot out and a milkshake would be so nice right now, don't you agree?" The group remained silent, not really knowing what to say. Raye, having the most guts, spoke up.  
  
"Um, Mina, I'm thinking no. The arcade is....well.....not a good place, get it?" Raye said with gritted teeth. Serena was still unresponsive to all this, keeping her head low and her eyes on the ground.  
  
"But Raye, why is the arcade a bad place?" Mina asked innocently all the while ignoring Raye's growing fury. Finally Serena spoke up, wanting to spare her friend.  
  
"Mina, it's just that the arcade....well what if he's there?" She said so quietly, everyone had to lean in to hear her.  
  
"But Serena, what if he's not there? You can't let him drive you out of your favorite places!" Mina said, all the while knowing she had an ulterior motive. Serena nodded considering what her friend was saying, but reluctant to go in. Mina finally caved in, **I suppose I can't force her...yet**.  
  
"Ok Serena, how about if we go in and check to see if he's in there? If he's there, we won't go in, all right?" Serena shook her 'yes' and agreed. Amy vouched to stay with Serena, while the other girls trooped over to the arcade. Along the way, Raye had a few questions.  
  
"Mina! What the heck do you think you're doing??" Raye asked, furious at her friend. Mina just smiled, knowing full well no one could understand what she had in her mind. So she tried a different tact.  
  
"Why Raye, I just want Serena to feel comfortable anywhere she goes. Why should she have to suffer because of Darien?" Mina asked pulling the old wide eyes-innocent act. Raye just exhaled.  
  
"Whatever. I don't really believe you Mina. You always have another motive for things," Raye told her suspiciously. Mina just gave a sweet little smile.  
  
"Cmon guys, stop fighting, let's just go look in the arcade and see if Darien is there," Lita told them as they entered the arcade. As they looked around every corner and booth, they saw that Darien was no where in sight. **Damn. Too bad he wasn't here, Oh well next time** Mina thought. So the group turned around and went back across the street to inform Serena and Amy that Darien was not there. Only Amy noticed the small exhale of breath Serena let out once informed of the news and how Serena's eyes didn't have the twinkle of happiness it always had. Instead it was replaced with the dull look of sorrow. **Poor Serena, she's really heartbroken over Darien. I wish there was something we could do** Amy thought sadly as they all entered the arcade again and took a seat in a booth far away from the last one.  
  
After they had ordered their milkshakes and were sipping on the cool drinks, everyone seemed to be having a good time. However, unknown to them Darien was in the arcade. While the girls were searching for him, he had been in the back, helping Andrew stock shelves, while his mind was on Serena the whole time. He had been at the arcade since 8:00 am hoping that Serena would come in so that he could talk to her. So far no sign of her and it was getting late. **Maybe I should call her house...** But no, he thought. That would never work, she would just hang up on me. Darien sighed, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Serena blues?" Andrew asked slyly.  
  
"Ya, I just ......miss her..." Darien confessed. Andrew just grinned.  
  
"Well here's your chance. Serena and the rest of her friends just came in," Darien's eyes popped out.  
  
"Are you sure??" Andrew laughed again,  
  
"Ya I'm pretty sure since I just took their drink order,".  
  
"Oh boy, what do I do?? What do I say?? What will she think??" Darien was acting like a nervous 14 year-old girl.  
  
"I told you, just be yourself and tell her the truth," Andrew advised. Darien gulped and responded to Andrew's advice.  
  
"You're right, Ok here goes," and with that he stepped out from the back and scanned the room for a sign of Serena. Sure enough he saw the blonde meatballs from the back and gathering every ounce of courage he had, he walked over to where Serena and her friends sat.  
  
Unknown to Serena, Darien was just metres away from her. Mina however caught full sight of this and smiled. **Aha! Here we go, I knew Darien would come after. Let the games begin!** she thought satisfied with herself. Lita, however, caught full sight of the grin creeping along Mina's face.  
  
"Mina, why are you smiling?" Lita asked suspiciously. **Ohh, can't tell her the truth, she'll tell Serena and they'll run out of here before Darien can make it** Mina thought quickly.  
  
"No reason, just enjoying my milkshake," and as if to prove her point she took a big sip of her shake. Lita just shook her head and went back to the conversation. Amy, on the other hand, knew exactly what Mina was smiling about. She had seen Darien make his way over to the booth and in turn she gave Mina a disapproving stare, and Mina in turn to Amy just gave her a confident wink.  
  
"Serena?" a voice said from behind the blonde. Serena's face just dropped and she knew without turning around who the owner of the voice was. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was a dream and that he wasn't there, but yet when she turned around--he was there. She could have cried, but she didn't want to, again.  
  
"Darien I have nothing to say to you," as she said this, she tried to get up from the booth and leave, but was unsuccessful seeing as how she was in the middle of the booth and in order for her to get up, everyone would have to get up, and no one seemed to be making any move. Serena sighed, it looked like they would have to duke it out here and now.  
  
" Serena, listen...," Darien started but was once again cut off by the girl.  
  
"No Darien, let me save you a lot of time. Let me think what you were going to say, oh yes I know! How about 'haha like I would ever like you meatball head. You're a small, blonde, weird, ugly freak who could never be with me' or how about 'sorry meatball head, I only go out with girls, not aliens' or why not 'Meatball heard, you have another fault to add to your list--add likes guys she can never get'. Were those any of the jokes you had planned on telling me Darien?" she burst out with tears in her eyes, while her friends around her were shocked at her outburst, and Darien. Darien oddest of all had pain in his eyes, like what she said actually hurt him. **Whatever, he's just getting his laughs** she thought bitterly.  
  
"Ok Serena, can I talk now?" he asked, almost pitifully, no humor left in his face.  
  
"Why not Darien? Go for it, crack all the jokes you want about me," Serena said with a tear streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Serena, do you have any idea how much you hurt me by the things you said about me?" This was not what Serena had expected. Darien continued, " It just makes me really sad to think that you view me this way. Is this really how you see me?" he asked not really expecting an answer. Sighing, he just continued.  
  
"If you only knew what I really thought of you, you wouldn't think of me as some cruel, heartless monster. I'll tell you what I think of you Serena. I think the world of you. Whenever I go to sleep, your face is etched in my mind, during the night my dreams are consumed by you, and when I wake up your name is the first thing on my lips. Why do you think I'm always around you before and after school? I wait for you. I get up and deliberately wait for you, just so that I can catch a glimpse of your face. So why am I always so mean to you? It was just a mask Serena. A mask to hide my feelings. Ever since I was little, whenever I told someone I loved them, they disappeared. But you Serena, I would never want you to disappear. So even If you and I could never be together, it was ok to me because I knew that somehow in some small way you would be in my life." he paused to get a breath before continuing. "When I saw that true love game, I thought to myself,' oh my god, is there the slim chance she likes me too? Is there a possibility she feels for me just one millionth of what I feel for her?' But when you ran out of here crying, I knew that it had to be some sort of prank. And even if it was a prank, Serena, it's ok. But I just have one thing to ask of you. Please don't try to avoid me. Even if you never talk to me again, it's ok because just the thought of you makes me want to get up in the morning, and the thought of you hating me makes me just want to die," Darien concluded his speech. He was too scared to look at Serena. **Damn, I hadn't meant to say how deep my feelings for her were** he thought. But finally he risked a look at her and was surprised by what he saw.  
  
Serena's tears had now stopped and the single tear that had left her eye was now frozen mid-cheek. Her jaw had dropped slightly and she was no longer looking sad, but a whole flurry of emotions including joy, shock, surprise, happiness, and fear. Fear that he was playing her and that it was all some joke. Darien saw this expression on her face and wanted to make it go away. He leaned in to wipe the tear from her face and leaned in to whisper in her ear, " It's no joke Serena, I've felt this way since the moment I laid eyes on you,". He whispered and drew back. Serena looked back up at him with her hear in her eyes and said,  
  
"Really?". It sounded so innocent, so pure. Like she was putting herself out there and all he had to do was reach out and they would be together. So he reached out and held her hand from across the table. He looked at her, and tried to put all his feelings for her into his eyes as he made eye contact with her. One word could bring them together, one word would join them. And Darien knew exactly what that word was.  
  
"Really."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 5. More to come! Read and review plz!!! :- ) 


	6. The Bench in the Rose Garden

A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanx for reviewing it means soo much to me :-). Ok time to clear up some confusion. One reviewer Belle-said that my story was getting sidetracked from the 1st chapter and that Darien and Andrew were too girly. About the getting distracted-I can totally understand how it would seem that way, but TRUST ME everyone, it will all tie together! And as for the guys being too girly--lol, you're soo right! I'll try to fix that! Thanx for telling me! And another reviewer-Brie asked why in the last chapter the girls took pity instead of feeling her pain. And the reason they felt pity, is because they felt her pain, and that's why the felt pity. Sorry for the confusion! And thanx again for reviewing! You guys have no idea how much I love reviews! Even if they are flames, it's all good!!  
  
Ok, here's chapter 6. Quick note--This will be the last chapter of the gushy stuff, mostly. Something has to happen in this chapter, then I can move on! And believe me, the dream in the first chapter will play a HUGE part in the next part of this story, if you look at the title in the first chapter, then it'll be a hint!(ooops, gave too much away!!). Lol, well read and review! :-) Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of the other characters :-[  
  
The Real Me  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It had been a few minutes after Darien and Serena had left the arcade to 'talk' things over and the girls were still in shock. Jaws open, eyes wide, they all had the same thought run through their heads, 'Wow, didn't see that coming!'. All except for Mina, who sat at the booth with a content smile. **I knew I could pull it off!** She self-congratulated herself while taking a large sip of her shake. Raye, who had noticed the blonde's unprepurted attitude, knew something was going on. She regained her composure long enough to ask Mina.  
  
"Mina, what is going on?" Raye asked directly. The other girls also regained their composure, curious to hear Mina's answer.  
  
"Raye, whatever do you mean?" Mina responded with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh don't give me that innocent act. Why is it when the rest of us are in shock, you're sitting like a cat that just swallowed a fresh fish?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well if you all must know, I knew that this was going to happen, so it was no surprise to me, " Mina admitted.  
  
Amy, however, still had some questions. "But Mina, what do you mean you knew? You knew that Darien and Serena would get together?". Mina nodded.  
  
"Yup," was her short response.  
  
"Care to explain?" Lita asked with a grin.  
  
"What's to explain? I'm the scout of love, and love is MY game," she responded with yet another sip of her shake. The other girls just laughed at their blond friend. Mina and love went hand in hand together. Raye, even though was laughing, was still semi-upset with her friend.  
  
"But Mina," she protested, "Why couldn't you have told us about this feeling of yours? Why did you leave us in the dark?"  
  
Mina just sighed, "Because Raye, love is something that is very fragile and tender. One wrong move or wrong word just shatter it forever. I didn't tell anyone, not even Serena or Darien. I just didn't want to risk having their love blow up because of carelessness. But I am sorry guys!" The girls just beamed at their friend, seeing her in a new light. Mina is what could be best called as ditzy. She was one of the sweetest, kindest person the girls had ever meet, but she was never one to take things seriously. After hearing how serious she just was with the love situation, the girls saw her in a whole new light, and had much more respect for her. However, in situations like these, girls can not spend their whole time talking about the seriousness of love, they had to gossip about it!  
  
"But wow you guys, wasn't that just the sweetest speech you've ever heard?" Raye gushed in reference to Darien's proclamation for Serena. The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes it was. It was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I wish Greg was more like that, " Amy replied pouting, a act uncharacteristic of her.  
  
"Amy!," Lita said, feigning shock, "complaining about Greg already??"  
  
Amy just gave a small laugh, "No of course not. I'm just saying that it was really romantic." Everyone agreed.  
  
"I wonder what they are doing right now," Lita said wistfully, looking at the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Darien's Point of View*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After bombarding Serena with all my feelings, I thought it would be a good idea to take her somewhere private so we could discuss things. So I lead her silently to my favorite place--the bench in the middle of the rose garden in the park. We had walked there without talking, I think neither of us really knowing what to say. I was still berating myself at how I had so carelessly let myself go.  
  
**What if she doesn't feel this way about me as much as I feel this way about her?** **What if this was some joke she played on me?** **What if she gets scared by the depth of my feelings for her?** **What if she never likes me the way I like her?** Thought after thought of self-doubt kept running through me as we made our way to the bench. These thoughts confused me. I was never the type of person who constantly worries about everything. But something about Serena, she made me nervous about everything.  
  
While in the midst of my thoughts I realized that we had reached the bench. The glourious bench. So many times I would imagine Serena and I going to that bench, me taking her hand, and giving her a sweet kiss, proclaiming my love to her. Never before today had I thought it would happen. **Don't get cocky now, you still have to talk to her before anything can happen** My self-conscious dragged me back to reality and I saw Serena was standing by the bench, looking a little awkward, not really knowing what to do. I gestured that she should sit and she did with me next to her.  
  
**Ok, now is the time...it's time for everything you ever wanted to happen. This is your big chance. Don't blow it** was my last thought before I said anything to her.  
  
"So....," was the pathetic word that came out of my mouth. I saw that Serena's face fell with this. **So??? SO?!? What the hell is wrong with me? You're a smart, confident guy, ACT LIKE IT!** My mind screamed at me.  
  
"So...," Serena echoed back, not looking too sure of herself at the moment. That did it, now was my time, my moment to seize and I wasen't going to let it slip.  
  
"Look Serena I think we need to talk, "  
  
"Ya you're right."  
  
"Ok...." but before I could say any of the thousand thoughts that were running through my head she intruppeted me.  
  
"Why?" she asked simply. Now I was confused.  
  
"Why what?" I asked her puzzled.  
  
"Why me?" I let my silence be an indicator for her to continue. "What I mean is why me? Why do you like me? You're so awesome and great Darien and I see how other girls--better girls look at you, so why would you go for a nobody like me?" I could see that when she asked me that, all her insecurity and doubt rose in her eyes. That look killed me, and I never wanted to see it again.  
  
"Serena, what made me notice you was how great you are. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met-inside and out. I've never seen anyone who is as kind, sweet, and nice as you are," **Damn, there I go again!!** Why do I have to pour my heart out to her every single time?? While in the midst of my thoughts, I stopped to take a look at her and see her reaction to what I had just said. It was astounding what my words had done to her. She was sitting there, her cheeks aflame with blushing, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You mean that? And everything you said at the arcade too?" she asked, and I could see her heart was in her eyes.  
  
"Every word, " I replied honestly. Just then I had an idea. I started to lean towards her and she noticing this, closed her eyes and puckered up her lips in anticipation for the kiss she thought I was giving her. Right when I was close enough to join our lips, I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Have dinner with me tomorrow at 8?".  
  
Serena opened her eyes and smiled. I knew that she had anticipated that kiss, and hell I really wanted to kiss her too, but now was not the time. The time would come when our first kiss would take place and it would be so special, that neither of us would forget. She was still blushing, but nodded a yes to me. **Yes!!!!** My mind silently cheered but I tried to act calm and collected in front of her. Looking at her, I finally knew everything was going to be all right and nothing was more perfect then her and me together.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Serena's Point of View*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well today was the day. The day of my first date with Darien. I still couldn't believe that he really wanted to go out with me! It was just so unbelievable, yet so incredible at the same time. Thinking about it made me blush all over again, especially the part where he leaned in for what I thought was a kiss. Ohhh just thinking about made me squeal in embarrassment all over again. **How could I have been so stupid!!** I thought for what was like the millionth time. Oh well I guess there is nothing to complain about, we do after all have a date today!!  
  
Thinking about, I checked the time again and saw that it was only 3:54. **Urgh!! Almost 4 hours left! This is tourture**. But while I was thinking I thought, maybe I could get really dressed up tonight. I did after all have a ton of time on my hands, and why not make use of it and look really spectacular tonight. Yes, the more I thought about the more sense it made. Tonight I would wow Darien!  
  
So I stepped in the shower and took extra special care shampooing my hair and conditioning it twice. Stepping out of the shower, I checked the time once again 4:27. Well at least some of the time I had passed. By this time Luna had awaken and was looking at my strangely.  
  
"Serena, what on earth are you doing? Your date isn't until 8!" she was quick to remind me.  
  
"Well Luna if you must know I want to look awesome for Darien tonight!" As I said this she just shook her head.  
  
"If you only put half this energy into being a scout..." she said trailing off. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Cmon Luna, not today. Tomorrow you can lecture me as much as you want but today I just want to enjoy," the cat just looked at me pensively then sighed rolled on her stomach and fell back asleep.  
  
I smiled. Victory was mine. Even Luna knew how much this date meant to me. I hope Darien knew too. I shook my head, time to think about that after I'm done. So after I blow dryed my hair, strand by stand, I was sitting in front of the mirror, debating how to wear my hair. The meatballs were just too plain, they needed some spice. So I finally decided on curling my hair and then putting it up into my 'meatballs'. Curling it took a while, but the end result was to my liking. After it was up into meatballs with the curls hanging down my back, I tied a baby blue ribbon with sparkles on each and after looking in the mirror, I had to admit it looked nice. Now it was time for the make-up.  
  
I never liked wearing too much make up and looking like some made up barbie doll, but today was different. It was a date after all! So I decided to wear a little bit of mascara and put on some pink eye shadow. It took a while to put it on right, since I wasn't used to this, and I supposed I could get my mother to help, but this was something I needed to do. Once the eyes were done, I decided to skip out on the blush, on account of how much I knew I would already be blushing during the date. Next was the lip gloss. I opted for my favorite gloss--strawberry vanilla. It had a slight pink tint to it and once on it was just the perfect color- not too much not too little. So now the make up was done, and I really liked the look. Now the outfit!  
  
Looking through my closet, I faced the dilemma every girl faced before a date, there was nothing to wear!! After a couple of shoves and picking, I finally settled on my favorite dress--my pink satin gown. It was a baby pink satin, with no sleeves and a scooped neckline that had little pearls surrounding it. The dress went down to my ankles and went perfect with my pink heels that I had in the same shade as the dress. After I tried on the dress and looked at me from head to toe, I realized something was missing. This dress needed some jewelry to join the neckline, so I took a trip to the jewelry box and found what I needed. My gold necklace with a heart pendant enclosed in diamonds. A present from my parents on my last birthday. I had thought that it was a useless gift--too fancy to wear to school, but now was the perfect time for it. Looking at the end result in the mirror, I had to admit I liked what I saw, I only hoped Darien did too. The last step, spritzing on some perfume. I picked my favourite scent, one I rarly used except for special occasions--essence of rose petals. **Hmm, I wonder what time it is! Must be almost 8!** I thought to myself, but as I looked at the clock, my jaw dropped. Only 6:38!!! What was I going to do for another hour and half? I sat down on my bed, feeling quite foolish and saw Luna grinning at me.  
  
"I know you have something to say Luna, so just say it." I said with a hint of steel in my voice. She just laughed a yawn.  
  
"I told you Serena. No one needs 4 hours to get ready for a date!" she informed in a smug tone. I just sighed. Nothing was more annoying than someone or something telling you "I told you so".  
  
"So what are you going to do now Serena?" the cat asked  
  
"I guess I'll just read a book or something," I said with not much confidence. How could I just sit and read a book when my stomach was in knots. Sighing I went and got out an old favorite and positioned myself on my bed, trying to read but my mind kept wondering.  
  
About half an hour later I heard my parents calling me from downstairs. I went down to see what was going on.  
  
"Yes?" I asked them. My mom and dad just stared at me speechless.  
  
"Honey, you look gorgeous!!" My mom gushed while my dad nodded in agreement. Even my brother was looking shocked.  
  
"Darien is a very lucky guy," mom added. My dad started to scowl at this statement.  
  
"So who exactly is this Darien? Is he a respectable fellow? Does he have a criminal record? How old is he?" I just smiled, dad was once again, being the overprotecter but I loved him for it.  
  
"No daddy, Darien doesn't have a criminal record. And he's only 18! Only a year older! And he's a great fellow dad!" I said trying to convince him. He just grunted.  
  
"Well Serena, I'm sorry be we won't be able to meet him today. Your father and I are going to the Sampson's for dinner and we're staying late. Sammy is going to be spending the night at a friend's house, so you're here all to your self." my mom informed me.  
  
"But don't think just because we're staying late than you can too. You have to be home by 11:00," Dad added firmly.  
  
"11:00!!??, " I started to whine, "how about 12:00??"  
  
"How about 10:00?," dad replied.  
  
"Ok ok 11:00 it is." I reluctantly agreed. My dad wasn't so convinced.  
  
"And to make sure you come home at 11:00, we're going to call at 11:10 and expect you to pick up," he told me. That made me mad.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" I asked playing the guilt card.  
  
"Of course we do, it's just we're not home so we're worried," Mom said trying to make peace.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll be home to pick up."  
  
"And don't bring that boy in," Dad commanded.  
  
"Fine fine," Not like I had planed on it anyway. I was just worried about getting through the date without looking like a weirdo.  
  
I walked with my parents out the door and saw them off in the car. Closing the door behind me I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. My parents being here would not have been good, my dad probably would have interrogated Darien and that would have been horrible. But no, everything seemed to be going my way tonight and I hoped it would continue.  
  
Making my way upstairs again, I saw that it was 7:35. The time was coming closer and he would be here soon. I hadn't realized how nervous I was until now. I couldn't sit still nor could I concentrate on anything. The only thing I could really do was pace back and forth and look out the window for any sign of him. Luna just laughed at me.  
  
"Oh Serena you're so silly! It's just a date, not a world celebration, " she told me in the infuriating tone of hers.  
  
"Luna I just want to be perfect, that's all."  
  
"But why Serena? It's just a date with a boy. Why are you so excited about it?" she wanted to know. I took a deep breath, should I tell her the real reason? I decided to tell her the truth, she wouldn't leave me if I didn't.  
  
"Ok Luna the real reason I'm so excited is because it's finally my turn. I see everyone with someone and I think 'why can't that happen to me?' Even with the other scouts, they all have someone. Lita with Ken, Raye with Chad, Amy with Greg, and Mina with Andrew. And who did I have? No one. But now I finally have a chance and I don't want to blow it. " I told her honestly.  
  
Luna just gave me a pensive look before getting a more gentle look on her face, "Well in that case Serena, I hope you have a great time, but remember we have a scout meeting tomorrow," Luna never missed an opportunity to talk about sailor business.  
  
"Yes Luna I'll remember," out of habit, I turned my head towards the clock and saw it was 7:56. My breath started to quicken and my hear started to pound. **He's going to be here any minute!!!** I thought to myself excitedly. I ran to the window and looked outside before I stopped myself. I don't want to look desperate after all, I chastised myself. So I patiently sat by my mirror, checking to see if any last minute adjustments needed to be made. Suddenly I heard the door bell ring and I stopped breathing. **He's here!** was the only coherent thought that ran through my head.  
  
Running downstairs, I had to force myself to slow down a bit. **Don't want to seem too desperate** I thought. So I waited before he rang twice, then made my way to the door, checked the mirror one last time, took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
What I saw amazed me. Darien looked too good for words. Wearing a black tuxedo and carrying a red rose an image of Tuxedo Mask came to my mind. **But who cares about him?? Darien is right here!**. I suddenly realized that he was holding out the rose to me.  
  
"Hi," he said to me.  
  
"Hi, " I replied back.  
  
"This is for you," he held out the rose and I graciously accepted.  
  
"Thank you," I barly got out. Roses were my weakness after all. But then I saw that Darien was staring at me. **Uh oh, why is he looking at me like that?? Does he think I look bad? Do I look like a freak? Does he think I'm ugly??** were the ugly thoughts in my head before he silenced them with the truth.  
  
"You look beautiful," Amazing how words can affect someone so much. I could feel the blush coming on to my cheeks, good call on not wearing the blush.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered again.  
  
"Ready to go?" I nodded and closed the door behind me as he led me to his car. It was really nice, kind of like him--black, shiny, and it looked fast. It totally suited him. When we reached the car, he held the door out to me and I was amazed. No guy had ever done that for me. This was going to be great date!  
  
Once we were both in the car and driving along the road, panic struck me. **We're not talking!! What are we going to talk about? What should I say........ ............** Before I could finish my thought, Darien had already started talking.  
  
"So are you hungry?" he asked keeping one eye on the road, one eye on me.  
  
"Oh yes!" I replied, not meaning to sound so enthusiastic. But just then my stomach gave a loud rumble and Darien chuckled.  
  
"Could have fooled me, " he said before flashing me one of his rare smiles. **Oh how beautiful that smile really is....** I thought.  
  
"We're going to an Italian restaurant--Alfonso Consta." he informed me.  
  
"Ohh!! I've heard of the place! It's supposed to be really pretty!"  
  
Now Darien took both eyes off the road and smiled at me again, "Only the best for you," Now my light blush turned into a full-fledged red. I took my hands to cover up my cheeks, when I felt a hand on my arm.  
  
I turned to Darien where he was looking at me and said," Don't. You look prettier with it,". Now all I could was let out a helpless giggle and put my hands down. Before I knew it we had reached the restaurant. As I started to get out of the car, he stopped me, " No wait, This is a date so we have to act like it." **What did he mean?**. But then I saw that he went around the car to open the door for me once again. **Aww, he's so sweet!!** I thought. As he slammed my door shut and we walked toward the restaurant, I saw that he had found my hand and was holding it. **HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!!!!!!!!!!!** was screaming through my head. Taking a deep breath to control myself we walked in through the doors of the posh restaurant.  
  
Walking in, all I could do was gawk. This place was just so amazing! Fancy tables with candles and flowers everywhere, waiters dressed up, even a violinist playing in the background.  
  
"Wow," came out of my lips without meaning too. Darien heard this and laughed again.  
  
"You're so cute when you do that," he told me with a squeeze of his hand on mine. I was in heaven and I couldn't believe it.  
  
"May I help you sir?" the host(A/N: I think that's what those people are called who are at the front of the restaurant and have reservations??? lol, sorry if it's not!) asked Darien.  
  
"Yes, I have a reservation for Shields," he told him, very distinguished I thought. Darien looked down and winked at me while I flashed him a great big smile.  
  
"Shields, shields," the host muttered while looking down the list," Ah yes Shields, table for two. Very good, follow me," he said before walking away. Darien and I quickly followed, while I was still looking around at everything. We quickly made our way to a small, out of the way , beautifully decorated table. It had a white lace tablecloth with intricate patterns all over, scented candles set in the middle, and a vase of roses sitting there. It was gorgeous.  
  
When we made our way to sit down, Darien, once again, held out my chair for me. It was so weird to have someone do all these little things for me, but it was also really amazing. I gave Darien a small quick smile as he sat down also.  
  
"Here are your menus," the waiter said as he handed each of us a menu, "and I'll be back in a few minutes," he said before walking off. Silently, we both took the menus we were given and as soon as I saw it, I had a panic attack. I couldn't understand anything on the menu. It was all written in Italian. **Oh great, what am I going to do now??** I thought desperately. Darien noticing my face of distress, asked what was wrong.  
  
"Umm.....nothing." I told him, not really wanting to say the truth.  
  
"No, what is it?" he asked with a hint of concern.  
  
"Uhh....icantunderstandanyhtingonthemenu," I blurted out quickly, hoping he didn't want to hear it again.  
  
"Could you repeat that a little slower?" he asked with a smile.  
  
I sighed, "I can't understand anything on the menu," I admitted. He just chuckled.  
  
"Oh! Is that all? Well, tell me what you want, and I'll order it for you."  
  
"But how do you know what to order? Your menu is Italian too," I pointed out confused.  
  
He let out a low chuckle. "Well meatball head, I speak Italian."  
  
I was shocked, I never knew he spoke Italian and I told him so.  
  
"Well there's a lot you don't know about me," he replied. Now was my turn to say something to him.  
  
"Well I hope to find out a lot more," that took all my strength to say. He smiled, looking pleased.  
  
"I hope so too," Just then he leaned in, but it was different from last time. Now his eyes were closed and his head was moving closer to mine. Taking the cue, I closed my eyes and leaned in to feel his lips, but just then......  
  
"Have you decided on something?" the waiter had come back. **GOD! I could kill him!!!** I thought. Darien also didn't look too happy, but maybe that was just my wishful thinking.  
  
"Sure. Serena what did you want?" Darien asked me.  
  
"Uh..I want the fetichinni and ceasar salad." I told him in a quiet voice.  
  
Turning to the waiter, Darien said told the waiter his and my order in perfect Italian.(A/N: I guess I could have written the actual ordering in Italian, but I don't speak Italian--my dad does but he's not home right now, so sorry!) I was amazed to say the least.  
  
While waiting for our order we decided to chat a bit.  
  
"Did I tell just how beautiful you look?" Darien reminded me. Once again, the blush came back in full force.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me for telling the truth," he replied looking serious. I looked deep into his midnight blue eyes and saw something there, but what? Whatever it was both intrigued me and sent a tingle down my spine. After a while of just staring at each other, he reached into his pocket.  
  
"I almost forgot to give you your gift," he said pulling out a velvet box.  
  
"Whaaa??" I said shocked, not really knowing what to say. **He got me a gift???? WOW!!** was the thought that ran through my mind. "You didn't have to get my a gift," I told him.  
  
"Maybe I didn't have to, but I sure wanted to," he told me without breaking eye contact. "Here," he handed me the box, "open it."  
  
Accepting the gift I looked at it. Even the box was beautiful, what could the gift be? Opening it up, I gasped. It was a silver bracelet with pink gems encrusted around the bracelet. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
  
"Darien...I don't know what to say. This is soo beautiful and so much!" I exclaimed. He just smiled.  
  
"Turn it over."  
  
I did what he told me and saw that there was something engraved in the back. Holding it closer to my face I read what it said, 'Serena, Thank you for making me dream come true--Darien'. I couldn't believe it. Me make his dream come true?? If only he knew.  
  
"Darien...this is so great and so gorgeous and so beautiful and so thoughtful," I started rambling on again.  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
"Like it??? I LOVE IT!!" I practically shouted, before looking around in embarrassment. I put the bracelet on, admiring it in the light. "I promise I'll never take it off, " I told him sincerely. He reached out and held my hand over the table. **This day can not get any better** I thought, but then the food came which made it all the better.  
  
After we finished eating, me eating too much that was good for me, we sat at the table not really talking, just kind of staring at each other. And it was nice, not awkward at all, it was like we just enjoyed each other's presence. When the bill came and I saw how much it was, I had a heart attack. Darien just smiled and didn't bat an eye.  
  
"Darien, look how much it is!! It's so much!"  
  
He smiled and gave a low chuckle, "No problem" he told me as he put the bills on the table. When we stood up to leave the restaurant, he once again held my hand as we made it to the door.  
  
Once in the car, he looked at the time.  
  
"Hey, we have some time left before I have to take you home. Do you want to take a walk in the park?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" I said excitedly.  
  
10 minutes later we pulled up to the park and hand in hand walked down the path. This was probably the best day of my life and I couldn't believe how lucky I truly was.  
  
"Hey Darien, where are we going?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"A place that is one of my favorites," was the mysterious reply I got. Once we cleared past some trees I saw where we were. The bench by the lake in the middle of the roses. The place where we had our talk. **Wow what a coincidence, this is one of my favorite places too.....though for different reasons** I thought with a giggle.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" he asked me what a smile.  
  
"Oh nothing," I replied mysteriously as we took a seat on the bench, with the moon behind us, shining on the lake and roses around us. It was like a picture perfect setting and I couldn't think of anyone better to spend it with.  
  
"So did you enjoy tonight?" Darien asked me, breaking the silence.  
  
"Of course I did! This was the greatest day of my life!" **Uh oh. Why had I said that?? Now he's going to think I'm some desperate loser** But to my surprise Darien just looked at me with those deep blue eyes and replied,  
  
"Same with me, but only because I was with you," That just may have been the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Darien pulled me back into his arms, and I leaned into his chest, both of us looking at the sky overhead.  
  
Suddenly I noticed something. "Oh Darien look!! A shooting star!! Make a wish!!" I told him. He looked serious for a moment and closed his eyes to make a wish. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Ok made it." he told me, "Do you want to know what it is?"  
  
I put on a display of mock annoyance. "No! You can't tell me what it is, because then it won't come true!"  
  
He chuckled," I guess you're right." While leaning on him, I couldn't help but notice how good he smelled--like roses. Looking down at my bracelet, I really couldn't believe how lucky I really was. He caught me looking at the bracelet.  
  
"Do you really like it?"  
  
"Of course I do!! This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me. And the message was just so sweet. Did you really mean it?" I asked blurting out before I meant to.  
  
He just looked at me with intensity in his eyes, "I meant every single word. You made my dream come true, except for one that is," And with that he started to lean in, eyes closed. I knew it, this was it. The time I was waiting for, and this time no talking was going to take place. Closing my eyes also and leaning in, I waited for his lips to touch mine and when they did it was like time stopped. Everything was motionless except for Darien and me kissing. Fireworks were going off inside my mind and in my gut. It all felt right, all of this. Finishing the kiss, we broke apart and just looked into each other's eyes, niether of us knowing what really to say. Finally I broke the silence.  
  
"Darien what did you wish for?, my curiousity getting the best of me, "Oh but if you tell me it won't come true," I said glumly.  
  
He looked at me, his eyes changing from midnight blue to navy blue," It's ok if I tell you, my wish just came true." I didn't really know what to say, that was the most romantic thing anyone had ever told me. Silence between us, we walked hand in hand to his car for the ride back to my house.  
  
Once we reached my house and walked to my door I looked at my watch 10:55.  
  
"My dad would love you, bringing me home early and everything." I told him.  
  
"I'm glad one of the Tsukino's like me, "he bantered.  
  
"It's not just one," I said before both of leaning in for another kiss, this one more tamed, and filled with a hint of promise. When we broke away, he presented me with another rose--one I would have sworn he hadn't had before--almost as if he had just conjured it up. **But that's silly**  
  
"For you," he told me giving me the rose, "Till tomorrow," he said giving me a peck on the cheek and going back to his car.  
  
Going inside the house, I closed the door and leaned on it screaming like a crazy girl. **Darien kissed me not once but twice!!!**  
  
Luna came down the stairs at the sound of my screaming, "Serena, whatever is wrong??" she asked.  
  
"Oh Luna nothing is wrong, everything is just right!" I exclaimed, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena, you never will change."  
  
After waiting for my parents phone call, and changing to get ready for bed, I tenderly touched my two roses which I had placed beside my bed. "Till tomorrow it is," I whispered out loud, and went to sleep having sweet dreams about Darien and myself.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: Ok everyone this chapter was really bad I know! It's just that I had a lot of writer's block and I have had like zero experience in this part of love(the whole dating thing :-{, sadly), but yes I know it sucked but please review anyway! The next chapter will be a lot better than this one I promise! R&R--flames totally accepted for this chapter! :-) 


	7. The Truth

A/N: Thanx everyone for reviewing!! It really means a lot to me :-). Sorry about the last chapter, it really sucked I know. It's just that my heart wasn't really into it, so it was kinda hard to write. I'll try to write this chapter better but I don't know, I've been kinda sad lately( my friend is acting weird, one friend is kinda distancing me, etc.). And writing lets me forget about my problems. Ok sorry for boring all of you, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of the other characters.  
  
The Real Me  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It had been a month since Serena's and Darien's date and they were now officially a couple in love. According to everyone that knew them, they had never been happier. Serena's friends and family noticed how happy and cheerful she had become and how she had even become less of a crybaby. Darien's coworkers noticed how chipper he had become at work and how cheerful he was with the patient's. Even though it was a short period of time, everyone agreed they were better together then apart. And ever since they had told each other that they loved each other, they were together more than apart. Anyone that was with them, however, had to feel like a third wheel because whenever they were together, nothing and nobody mattered as much to them as each other. Yes, Serena and Darien really did equal true love.  
  
Even though they were both deliriously happy, they still withheld things from each other. Neither had told each other about their secret lives fighting the negaverse. They both wanted to desperately, and every time they got together, which was practically every day, the secret would be on the edge of one of their tongues but it wouldn't come back and guilt would follow. Because of this they could never be 100% honest with each other. They each had their own private suspicions about what each other's secret was.  
  
One day at the arcade, Serena, Darien and the girls were sitting at the booth drinking milkshakes. Correction, the girls were drinking the shakes, Serena and Darien would just stare at each other's eyes. After Darien left to go to the bathroom, Serena decided to voice her concern to her friends.  
  
"Hey guys?" she started. Her friends looked up.  
  
"Ya Serena?" Mina asked cheerfully.  
  
"Do you guys...uh...how do I put this...?"Serena stammered.  
  
"Cmom girl, spit it out." Lita suggested.  
  
"Ok do you guys think that Darien loves only me?" The girls just kind of sat there not really knowing what Serena meant by the question. Finally Amy answered.  
  
"Well of course he does Serena. He told you that he loved you and you guys are an exclusive couple. Why do you ask?" Serena sighed. She decided to tell her best friends what was gnawing at her gut.  
  
"I think Darien might be cheating on me," she concluded. The other girls just scoffed and looked at Serena like she might be crazy.  
  
"That's nuts!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Darien loves you Serena, he would never do that!"  
  
"Serena, Darien doesn't even look at other girls when they walk by, why would he cheat?" were some of the shocked responses she received.  
  
"Well it's just little things really. I noticed that sometimes when I call him he's not home and when I go by his house, he's never there. Then when I ask him about it, he can't give me any reasons. Also, lately I noticed that he always looks like he wants to tell me something but he never does. Then after he doesn't tell me he gets this weird look on his face, so I know it's not good news." she concluded.  
  
"Serena that doesn't mean he's cheating! It could mean anything!" practical Amy pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then what the heck am I supposed to think??" She asked desperately.  
  
"Well if you think about it, you do kind of the same thing whenever we have scout business," Raye said.  
  
Serena pondered that, but then shook her head," No that makes no sense because I have a valid reason, what's his excuse??" While the other girls made protests in defense of Darien, Serena's mind wondered. **Oh Darien what are you up to?** she thought sadly.  
  
Meanwhile Darien had finished going to the bathroom and was walking over to the counter to talk to Andrew. He had a lot on his mind, and he needed to talk to his friend to unload some of them.  
  
"Hey man," Darien greeted Andrew who was as usual wiping the counter.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Andrew replied.  
  
"Nothing.." Andrew knew better, whenever Darien used that tone, something was up.  
  
"Ok man, spill. What's going on?" He said cutting to the chase. Darien sighed.  
  
"It's about Serena and me."  
  
"What? Everything's not going perfect in love paradise?" Andrew bantered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey man I didn't know you were serious. What's going on?" Andrew said, now concerned.  
  
"I think Serena wants to break up with me." Darien confessed. Andrew couldn't help it. He did the only thing one might have done after hearing that line, he laughed.  
  
Darien flushed red." It's not funny, the girl I love is going to dump me."  
  
Andrew wiped a tear from his eye and stopped laughing. "Sorry, it's just so funny!! Are you on something? Why would you think that? Serena is crazy about you."  
  
Darien sighed again. "Ya I thought we were happy together, but little things lately have me questioning things."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Ok well sometimes when I ask her to do something, she says she can't because she has to study. Study?? I mean come on it's Serena. Then when I ask her how studying went, she always goes completely blank and doesn't know what I'm talking about. Also sometimes on dates, she'll just ran off for no reason!" Darien didn't mention the fact that it always came in handy that Serena left since for some reason Sailor Moon always needed his help after," And when we're together I always get the feeling she wants to tell me something but she never does. She obviously wants to break up!"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"All?? I think it's enough."  
  
"Cmon, that stuff could be anything! No way she wants to break up with you!"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to think?" Darien said plaintively. Andrew went on in the background convincing him Serena didn't want to break up, but Darien's mind was wondering. **Oh Serena, what are you up to?** he thought. (A/N: Aww aren't they so alike?? lol).  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*The Next Day*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serena and Darien were at the amusement park and were having the time of their lives. The food, games, the rides, who wouldn't have fun? What made it especially great was that they were together. It didn't matter where they were as long as they had each other.  
  
Right now they had just finished going on the roller coaster and Serena still felt a little queasy. To make her feel better, Darien suggested going over to the games so he could win her a prize. Serena happily agreed. So they walked over to the strongman booth(A/N:You know, those things you hit then the thing hits the top and you win a prize? It's like for strong ppl!) where Darien was determined to win something for Serena. After he had paid and was standing with the mallet in his hand, he looked up and sized up the game.  
  
"Oh Darien it's so high and it looks really hard! You don't have to do this," Serena told Darien. He just gave her a half smile and realesed the mallet with what looked like little effort. However the gong rang and the disc(A/N:I dont kno what they're called!! Bear with me!!) reached the top and Darien had won. Serena jumped up and down in glee and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek. He stood there with a smile on his face. **Compared to fighting with the Negaverse, this is no contest** he thought to himself with a laugh. Serena chose a very large bunny as her prize and it was so large that she could not lift it with grunting. Darien smiled at her antics and picked it up for her.  
  
"Since when did you get so strong?" Serena smiled at him.  
  
"Since I met you. Your love inspires me," Darien said gushingly. Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Haha, sure sure."  
  
"So where do you want to go next?" Darien asked.  
  
"Um..let's go to the......" Serena stop mid sentence when she saw something in her purse was beeping. Reaching in she saw it was her sailor communicator--the scouts needed her. **Damn, always when i'm with Darien!** She thought angrily. stuffing the communicator in her purse.  
  
"Ser? Something wrong?" Darien asked looking at her.  
  
"Darien i'm really sorry, but I have to go!" she exclaimed in a rush ready to run off. But Darien grabbed her arm before she could leave.  
  
"What? Why do you have to go now?" he asked, obviously confused. She shook her head.  
  
"No time to explain! I have to go NOW!" she yelled. He took a step back.  
  
"Well, do you want me to drop you off to where you have to go?"  
  
"NO! I have to go!" and with that she ran off into the crowd. Darien sighed. **She did it again! Why does she do this?** Sadly he made his way to the parking lot. No point in staying here by myself.  
  
Serena was running though the crowd, making her way to the park where the scouts needed her. When she was sure no one watching her, she transformed into Sailor Moon. **I feel so bad! I just ditched Darien! But what can I do?** Shaking her mind from that, she concentrated on the fight that she had almost reached.  
  
Turning the corner, she saw the battle. The scouts were trying their hardest to fight a grousome looking youma. It was green with scales and had not one but two heads. The heads seemed to be opening up their mouths and shooting out sharp looking thorns. The thorns had already nipped Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, they were now lying in the grass--looking in extreme pain. Sailor Moon wasted no more time. She ran into the battle, head on.  
  
"Finally!" Sailor Mars said exasperated.  
  
"Hey I got here as fast as I could," Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"No fighting guys, we've got to get rid of this youma!" Amy commanded. The other girls nodded and went after the monster. Amy went first.  
  
*Mercury Bubbles Blast!*  
  
The bubbles clouded the monster's vision for a few minutes. But then it did something none of them expected, it opened both it's mouths and let out a huge guts of wind that sent the girls to the grass, and blew all all the bubbles away.(A/N: lame I know). Mercury stood there in shook.  
  
"What the....?" but before she could say anything else, the monster realesed a parade at thorns at the girl and she fell under the reign.  
  
"Mercury!!" Sailor Moon shouted in concern as she knelt beside her friend.  
  
"Sorry," Mercury said in a weak voice," He was too strong for me," and with she passed out.  
  
Mars however had other ideas.  
  
*Mars Fire Ignite!*  
  
As the fireballs made their way to the monster, the monster just let out a laugh, followed by an icy jet of water which put out the fire.  
  
"How could he d o that?" Mars exclaimed dumbfounded turning around to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Watch out!" Sailor moon let out the warning too late, because the thorns had already caught Mars in the side. With a strangled cry, she fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Sailor Moon was now all alone, the scouts have been all attacked. Now the monster feasted it's deadly eyes on her...  
  
Meanwhile, while Darien was making his way out of the amusmant park, he felt a harsh, sharp stabbing pain at his heart. It meant only one thing Sailor Moon needed him. Running as fast as he can, he went towards where his heart led him, while transforming in the process. In what seemed like no time at all, Tuxedo Mask had made his way to the park where he saw a huge, ugly, powerful looking youma had Sailor Moon backed into a corner. Looking around, he saw that the other Sailor Scouts had all fallen with sharp things in them. Turning back, he saw the youma had it's mouths open and looked ready to shoot those at Sailor Moon. Without a second thought, Tuxedo Mask ran, through his body before Sailor Moon's, and grabbed her behind a tree away from the youma.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Ya i'm fine thanks to you, " she answered gratefully.  
  
"This monster is really tough! Do you think we can take him?" Tuxedo Mask asked her. She nodded.  
  
"I think we can, we just need to think of a plan." Tuxedo Mask nodded and waited for her to continue," I think what we should do is you can throw one of those roses at it to distract it and I'll........" while she was talking, Tuxedo Mask looked her up and down to make sure there were no bruises or cuts. When he made his gaze to her hands, his heart stopped. She was wearing a bracelet identical to the one he had given Serena on their first date. Yes it was silver with the same pink rhinestones. **That's silly, the company obviously made more than one and Sailor Moon has one. What's the biggie?** he thought to himself. But without thinking, he grabbed her wrist and gently turned over the bracelet to see if there was an inscription.  
  
"Um...what are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked giving him a weird look. When Tuxedo Mask saw the inscription he stopped breathing.  
  
"Serena. Thanks for making my dreams come true--Darien," He whispered in shock. "Where did you get this?" he turned back to Sailor Moon. She took her wrist back.  
  
"It was a gift," she answered.  
  
"From??" Tuxedo Mask asked frantically.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"It's really important!! Just answer!"  
  
Sailor Moon sighed. "Fine whatever, I got it from my boyfriend, are you happy?"  
  
"Did he give it to you on your first date?" Darien asked intently.  
  
"How did you know that?" Sailor Moon asked looking nervous. He was about to answer when the youma gave a loud roar and pulled the both of them back to reality, remembering the battle. On instinct, they both got up and went to face the youma.  
  
"Ok, I'll hit it with my rose and you dust it with your tiara, ok?" Sailor Moon nodded. Tuxedo Mask took a step forward, realesed one of his razor sharp roses and hit the youma straight in the face, blinding it momentarily.  
  
"Now!" he yelled at her. She nodded, took her tiara off, and stood straight facing the youma.  
  
*Moon Tiara Magic* she yelled dusting the youma.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ran over, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yup," she nodded. He looked her straight in the eye, her beautiful baby blue eyes, and he knew. It was her. It was Serena. **Of course, it all makes sense. The times she had to run off, the times I had to transform right after she left, the bracelet, her eyes. How could I have been so blind!** he thought.  
  
"Are you all right?" Serena asked him looking concerned.  
  
"Yes Serena. I...." but he got interrupted before he could tell her that he was in fact Darien.  
  
"Hey! How do you know my name?" Serena asked looking both worried and shocked. Before he could answer, the moans of the other scouts were heard, and they both ran off to make sure they were ok. It seemed that the thorns were temporary, and after a few dazed minutes, all the scouts were standing and ok. After Darien made sure all the scouts were ok, he ran over to Serena.  
  
"Serena...."  
  
"Ok about that! Where did you find out my name??" Darien decided to have a little fun with her.  
  
"Well I think it would be wrong of me not to know my own girlfriend's name," he said bantering. She looked mad now.  
  
"Girlfriend?? I'm not your girlfriend! I have a great boyfriend. He....."Before she could continue, Darien pulled her close to him and gave her a long passionate kiss. She stood shocked beneath for a few seconds before she registered what was happening. She quickly pushed him away with a strong kick.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!!!! What the hell is wrong with you, dumbass!!!??" she asked him outraged.  
  
"Don't recognize me?" he asked her, in a voice full of laughter.  
  
"Ok buddy, listen up! I don't give a care in the world who you are! You can not kiss me! I have a loving boyfriend, and I love him more than anything, so stay the hell away from me!"  
  
"Aww, Ser you really love me? I love you too," Darien replied, starting to giggle.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?? I just said I have a boyfriend, he's not you!" The other scouts had come closer and were giving Darien angry looks.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. See he is me!" and with that Darien lifted up his mask to reveal who he really was. Once everyone saw that Tuxedo Mask was indeed Darien, they all gasped in shock, most of all Serena.  
  
"Darien??? Is that really you??"  
  
"Sure is," he replied reaching for her hand.  
  
"You're Tuxedo Mask??" she asked, still in a state of shock.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"But...how....why....OH! it makes sense now!"  
  
"What makes sense?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
"See whenever I called you and you weren't home and couldn't tell me why, I thought that you might be with another girl," she confessed, looking down at the ground.  
  
"You actually thought that? Don't you know how much I love you?" he asked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just being paranoid."  
  
"Haha, don't worry. I shouldn't talk. When you left during our dates and couldn't tell me why I thought that maybe you were going to break up with me"  
  
"What???" Serena gasped, "No way. I love you so much, I wouldn't even think about it!" With that, they held hands and Darien took her into his arms, so relived all his fears were unfounded.  
  
The scouts in the background were still revealing from all these revalations. Amy, however, had regained her composure.  
  
"This is really great for you guys. But Darien there's something I don't understand. How did you know Serena was Sailor Moon?"  
  
"That's really easy Amy. When we were behind the tree, I saw that she was wearing the bracelet I had given her and that it had the same engraving. So I put two and two together," he replied. Everyone nodded, understanding.  
  
Serena looked up at Darien, smiling. "I'm so glad this happened. It just makes us closer," Darien nodded in agreement.  
  
"I love you so much,"  
  
"I love you too," she replied and they exchanged a heartfelt kiss, with the scouts in the background ohhing and ahhing over them. Serena and Darien broke apart and joined everyone in the laughter. Nothing could get better than this, or so they thought.  
  
In the distance, an short girl with blond pigtails stood watching the scene. She smiled to herself. **And so it begins.** she thought with an evil laugh. Snapping her fingers, she disappeared from anyone's sight.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 7. It wasn't my best, I know, but I'm just not in the writing mood right now. Hopefully by the next chapter my friend will act normally again and I can concentrate on the writing. Please Read and Review! 


End file.
